The Perfect Day
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Its the weekend and Steve and Danny go on a picnic with the dogs.


The perfect day

Steve woke up curled around Danny and smiled. He never got tired of waking up like this, curled protectively around Danny, arm over his chest while Danny's hand laid over his. It was the weekend and Steve didn't want to do anything but lay here with Danny all day. It had been a rough week and he needed to relax. He quietly slipped out if bed and went for his morning swim knowing Danny would sleep for a couple more hours because it was Saturday.

Steve went for his morning swim while Reaper and Seal played on the beach, tugging on the rope toy that Danny had bought them last week. He smiled because even though Danny complained about how much work they were, he loved the dogs. He swam to shore and played with the dogs for a little bit before toweling off and going inside to feed them and start breakfast. It was the weekend so he was going all out. He made bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee and smiled when he heard the stairs creak when Danny came down them.

"Smells good babe" Danny said as his arms circles around Steve's waist from behind and he kissed his shoulder, which made his smile grow even wider.

"Im glad it does. I just want to do something relaxing today. Maybe take the dogs to the park or go for a drive around the island. Maybe a picnic" Steve said as he piled food onto the plates.

Danny drowned his pancakes in syrup and crunched on some bacon before answering "Sounds good to me"

Steve smiled and ate slowly, throwing pieces of bacon to the dogs every once in awhile watching Danny shovel food in his face. He smiled because Danny always ate with gusto, especially food like this. Steve started cracking up when Danny got up to get more coffee and Reaper jumped up on the table and snagged Danny's last 2 pieces of bacon, swallowing one whole while Seal swallowed the other. Danny came back and looked confused until Steve told him then he glared at Reaper "Pig" Danny mumbled before finishing his plate off.

"Alright come on Danny. Get dressed and grab a blanket so we can go" Steve said clearing away the plates and starting to clean.

"I'll help" Danny said as he began to pick up the trash from eggs shells and packaging.

"No babe just get dressed. I know how long it takes you to get ready and me I just have to throw clothes on" Steve said stopping Danny's hands with his own.

"Oh right I forgot. You just throw clothes on and brush your teeth. Don't even brush your hair because it looks good anyway. Don't shave because your stubble makes you sexier and most of the time you use the ocean as a shower!" Danny said smiling then ran upstairs.

Steve finished cleaning the kitchen and went upstairs. Danny was had just finished getting dressed and was doing his hair when Steve walked in. Steve walked to the closet, threw on some jeans, a pale yellow T-shirt, and slipped on some flip flops. He walked to the bathroom and pushed Danny out of the way with his hip chuckling when Danny glared. He brushed his teeth and almost choked on the toothpaste when Danny groped his ass, before walking out.

"If we are done molesting and hip checking each other, can I ask where we are going and what we are doing?" Danny asked as they walked downstairs.

Steve laughed and said "We are going to The North Shore national park. Taking the dogs and lunch" Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed stuff from the fridge and threw it in a cooler then grabbed the blanket from off the couch and laid it on top "Reaper! Seal! Come on guys!" Steve yelled as they walked out the front door and the dogs came charging around the side.

Steve lifted the cooler into the back of the truck and when Danny opened the passenger door to get Reaper jumped on his lap and scrambled over the seat to the back "What the he..!" Danny was cutoff as Reaper tried to get in the back, fur pressing into Danny's mouth.

Steve opened the door and hoisted Seal in then slid into the front seat, while Danny glared at him and wiped fur from face and clothes.

"Relax would ya Danno?" Steve said "Just enjoy the weekend. He was excited to go, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Steve reached back to pat the dogs head.

"Oh yeah ok! Let's take the dogs side over the guy who sleeps with you!" Danny said, hands flailing every which way.

Steve just laughed, his gray/blue eyes twinkling "You know you would still sleep with me. No sex is just as bad for you as it is for me"

"Just drive please" Danny said looking out the window, avoiding Steve's heated gaze.

They arrived at the park 30 minutes later, it really should have taken 45 minutes but with Steve's driving only 30. They walked the trails, holding hands, talking and laughing, every now and then the dogs would run off only to come back at Steve's call. They found a clearing and laid out the blanket and ate lazily, letting the sun warm them and the breeze blow through their hair.

Steve and Danny laid down on the blanket, Danny snuggled to Steve's side his head resting on Steve's chest above his heart, listening to it beat. The dogs ran around them, playing and jumping over them, Steve laughing when Reaper came and licked Danny's face leaving a long trail of saliva on his cheek.

"Ew! Disgusting! What the hell Reaper?" Danny shrieked using the blanket corner to wipe his face off.

"He loves you babe" Steve said curling his arm back around Danny when he laid down "Just accept it"

"yeah I would love him more if he didn't run his tongue up my face or get fur in my mouth" Danny mumbled

"He sees how happy you make me and he likes that. Dogs can pick up on those things and I'm his owner so he appreciates you" Steve said

"Well you make me happy, so I guess I can return the favor" Danny said. It had been the perfect day and nothing could have made it better. He had a picnic with the man be loved and was now laying with him under the sun as part of their family ran around them. Danny was happy right here in this moment and nothing could have changed it. Not even with Reaper and Seal forced themselves between Steve and Danny and laid down to sleep.


End file.
